


Technicalities

by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, but also smartasses, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle
Summary: "Sweetheart, you don't have to worry." Alex looked up with a confused look. "I know just what to do." The CEO smirked at her wife before entering her walk-in closet.Since they both hold pretty important positions at their respective jobs, they can get away with a lot more than the common folk.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> This is an awful summary, so I'm sorry, but you'll have to read the fic to find out what I mean, I guess. :,)

“Did you know that the colour and flavour of honey changes depending on where the bees get their nectar to produce it?”

Alex was laying on her back and half of Lena’s body was draped over the director’s left side as the first rays of the sun filtered through the cracks in their window blinds. They both had to head to work in a few hours, but they could cherish this moment for now.

“Generally, the darker the honey, the more nutritious it is and the source of the plants should be more varied.” Lena’s head was propped up on her elbow and she was looking down at a content Alex, bathing in the affection and full attention of her wife. Alex hummed happily as the CEO’s left hand cupped her face and her index finger traced the outlines of her cheekbone.

Lena followed the path of her finger on her love’s skin with her eyes and admired how beautiful and relaxed Alex looked under the sunlight.

“Looking at the rich brown honey of your eyes, I think alfalfa, goldenrod and tulip poplars would be the nectar sources. As opposed to, of course, apple blossom, lavender and clover which would produce a much lighter honey.”

Alex loved these tender moments between her and Lena, when the world wasn’t going a mile a minute. She could just listen to her wife talk about anything and everything. 

Alex smiled lovingly at the beauty on top of her and tucked some of the raven hair behind Lena’s ear, with no luck, as it fell down in a curtain around them again. “Oh, yeah, of course. I too am well versed in such a niche and specific subject as honey harvesting.” 

Lena burst out laughing and nuzzled her nose in the crook of Alex’s neck. “Yeah, you know, popor and falafel.” She continued.

Alex smiled cheekily as she felt Lena giggle on top of her before she lifted her head back up. “Well, I’m sorry if I know more than you about everything.” Lena scrunched her nose up adorably and placed her left hand on Alex’s sternum.

“Hey, you don’t know more...” Lena raised a perfect eyebrow at that. “Ok, fine. I guess it’s my bad I married a genius. That’s on me.” 

She placed one of her hands on the one on her chest and the other one wrapped tighter around Lena’s waist, pulling her closer. Her thumb tucked itself underneath Lena’s loose sleep shirt and stroked the soft skin she found there. “But please, tell me more.”

Lena pretended to look up and think about what more to say. “Honey contains botulism spores that can colonize the unsealed gut and young immune system of infants.” She explained while snaking her hand up to Alex’s neck. 

“Clostridium botulinum bacteria are anaerobic neurotoxins that cause flaccid paralysis of muscles. So, if you want to risk killing your newborn, feed it honey!”

Alex looked up unamused at a smirking Lena who was still gently stroking the side of her neck. “You really can’t be romantic for more than a minute can you.” She sighed while rolling her eyes, but the small upward tug of her lips gave her away. 

Lena was really just such a dork under that tough exterior.

"Guess not." Lena tilted her head, pleased with herself.

"Alright, I also know a thing or two about honey." Alex leaned up slightly to kiss Lena's neck.

The CEO hummed happily. "Oh, really? Something I don't already know?"

Alex leaned back down onto the pillow and sighed. "Don't be a smartass." 

Lena gave her wife her most innocent look. She smiled despite herself and continued. "Honey is sweeter than sugar because it is made of fructose and sucrose compared to glucose which is what sugar is composed of. Now, you might be thinking, how are some molecules sweeter than othe..."

"I already know why." Lena cut her off with a wide grin. "It's because fructose has a hydrophobic and hydrophilic property that allows it to more easily bind..."

"Why do you have to steal my thunder like that!" Alex cut her wife off as well with a pout.

This made Lena laugh and Alex couldn't stay mad long. She pulled her wife down and kissed her sweetly to try to stop her, but Lena continued to laugh even louder into her lips. Alex wrapped both her arms firmly around Lena's waist and the raven-haired woman put her arms on either side of her wife's head.

Lena pulled back with a slight nibble to Alex's bottom lip and ran her right hand through the director's messy morning hair. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Only if I don't get interrupted again." Lena nodded with a smug smirk and Alex rolled her eyes again, but continued. "Ok so, honey is sweeter than sugar, but do you know what's even sweeter than honey?"

"Can I talk now?"

"Yes!" Alex replied with mock-exasperation. "You are being so annoying right now you know that?" She stuck her tongue out like a child.

Lena shook her head affectionately. "Many things are sweeter than honey if you count artificial and synthetic sweeteners like Aspartame, Saccharin or Sucralose" Alex stared at the CEO's beautiful green eyes while she was talking and was mesmerized that this was the woman she was gonna spend the rest of her life with. "but the sweetest of them all is Advantame." Lena looked at Alex's face, who had a faraway look in her own eyes. "Am I right?"

"Nope." Alex popped the "p" and giggled internally at Lena's confused look. "I am looking at the sweetest of them all right now."

The director watched as the slow realization washed over her wife's face and a bright smile appeared. "You. are. so. cheesy." Each word was punctuated with a kiss on Alex's face.

"Aren't you glad you're not lactose intolerant." Alex wiggled her eyebrows with a dopey grin.

Lena groaned into Alex's shoulder while the director laughed. "Please. Stop." Lena tried to kiss her to shut her up, but before she could reach Alex’s lips, her wife flipped them over and pinned her arms above her head. 

Lena’s surprised look only lasted a split-second before she composed herself.

Alex started kissing up that slender neck and up her jaw. “I think it’s my turn to show you what I know.” Lena sighed and closed her eyes when Alex reached a sensitive spot behind her ear. “but I’m more of a visual teacher.”

———

“Lena!” Alex yelled when they both got out of the shower and she saw the time. “I’m gonna be so late!”

Lena walked out behind a frantic Alex while drying her hair with a towel. “And who’s fault is that, darling?”

Alex turned around only wearing her boxers and one sock. “Baby," She whined. "I can’t be late today! Lucy’s coming in from the desert base with a bunch of higher-ups for a tour of the city facility and I was supposed to give a good first impression.” 

She pulled up her tactical suit hurriedly while Lena calmly applied moisturizer to her legs.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to worry." Alex looked up with a confused look. "I know just what to do." The CEO smirked at her wife before entering her walk-in closet.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters, but I just wanted to get this bit out first. I had to do so much research on honey haha, but if anything seems off, let me know!


End file.
